ganggarrisonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BloodyKiba
Welcome Hi, welcome to Gang Garrison 2 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Autogun page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Farxodor (Talk) 14:06, June 21, 2010 Rollback Status Hi, and your welcome. I granted you rollback rights because you have made many good edits (especially to the constructor sections)on this wiki. While you have been granted rollback status for free, if you would like other rights, such as administrator or bureaucrat, you must apply here. Happy editing 22:36, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Your Image Just so you know, I replaced the image you had on your Userpage with an identical png. The png image format has no compression artifacts, and so makes for a better image. The new image is here. The old image was deleted. Cheers 00:28, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Administrator Status As their have been no objections to you being granted Sysop status, I have sysopped you . Please Ensure that you use these tools wisely, as I'm sure you will. If you wish to have Bearucrat status, wait a few months, then apply. Keep up the good work! 00:00, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Signature 00:00, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Working on the wiki I'm still here. I've been out of town for most of my summer, but school's started now, so I can return to work. Any Ideas for a better colour scheme? -- 20:40, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Just a Note If you want to leave me a message, do so on my talk page not the archive. Sorry for any confusion. On some other notes, I'll try the orange and white colours, we'll see how they look. Also, I agree about GG2 becoming easy; I've soloed dirtbowl as a runner against two or three other players... If you need to take a break, by all means go ahead. Cheers 18:28, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Re:Anyway Sure. My Runescape name is Shozz5. -- 02:18, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Orange I made the wiki more orange and less yellow, anything else? -- 23:49, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Reply Glad you like the new theme. For new membeers, you could try asking around on the forums, people don't seem to like me much, but I can try to. PS. I don't have tf2, but I'm going to get it for my birthday, which is in a month (I bought it, but my parents stole it from me, said I could have it on my birthday, as a gift) PPS. I celebrate christmas. No worries! 22:27, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Re:Okay A bunch of people don't like me because I adopted this wiki. They think that one of their moderators or someone who is well known on the forums should be running the wiki, not someone who just plays the game. I don't really care, but they have decided that the wiki is dead, and so probably won't help. Other notes: I don't have an xbox, just a PC, so I'm getting tf2 (orange box) for that. Both the games that your brought up are cool, and I don't have them, But you don't need to buy me anything :). 04:20, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Inactive I've labeled you as inactive, because you haven't done anything since September. You get to keep your admin status. If you don't want to work on the wiki anymore, that's fine. :) Cheers 18:41, January 13, 2011 (UTC)